Not With A Kiss, But With A Laugh
by stenner
Summary: Bukan, kau tidak kan menghabiskan sebuah malam Yule Ball dengan ciuman dan romance, tapi dengan canda tawa dan senyum lebar. One Shot, OC.


Sebenernya ini tugas untuk forum #HLTask di twitter beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi gk ada salahnya buat di-publish di sini, secara daripada belumut di laptop tak tersentuh. Lagipula, ficnya menang #HLTask dan jadi murid terbak ini toh... wkwk #PLAK.

Dan as you know it, Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, no others.

Hanya sebuah cerita Yule Ball One Shot, tentang bagaimana kau bisa menjalani yule ball tidak dengan ciuman dan dansa yang romantis, namun dengan pranks dan canda tawa... OC dan George (walaupun saya sebenernya tdak suka OC) (labil nih saya)

"I'm hopeless," keluhku, melempar kepalaku ke atas bantal.

"Oh, ayolah. Yule Ball tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Setidaknya kau pasti menemukan seseorang yang membutuhkan pasangan," kata temanku, Lexa yang sedang berputar-putar di tiang ranjang.

"Well, kenyataannya sampai saat inipun aku belum menemukan seseorang yang MAU pergi bersamaku," kataku, menambahkan penekanan pada kata mau.

"Kau sudah mengajak seseorang, belum?" tanya Lexa yang sekarang melompat-lompat di atas ranjang.

"Orang yang ingin kuajak tidak akan mau pergi bersamaku," kataku, memeluk bantal dengan erat. Mengingat orang itu terkadang membuatku ingin tertawa. Entah mengapa di kepalaku, tampangnya sedikit lucu. Itu bagiku.

"Memang kau ingin pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Lexa, menyempil di sisiku.

Aku menghela napas dan memandangnya dengan tatapan 'jangan kau berani-berani tertawa' sebelum berbisik di dekat telinganya.

Lexa tertawa. Terbahak-bahak. Mungkin anak dari kamar sebelah bisa mendengarnya.

"Itu sangat mustahil. Kau akan dikenai kutukan cruciatus olehnya bahkan sebelum kau dapat menyelesaikan kata-katamu. Dan hello? Kau anak Gryffindor," kata Lexa.

Aku mendengus. Kurasa memang tidak tepat berbicara tentang hal itu padanya. Lexa pasti akan tertawa. Semua orang pasti akan tertawa.

"Ok, bagaimana dengan mengajak Harry?" kata Lexa.

"Kalau ada Harry lain selain yang Potter mungkin aku mau. Aku tidak mau menari di depan umum."

"Ron?"

"Bersama Parvati. Lagipula aku mengintip jas pestanya. Sangat tidak-"

"Viktor Krum?"

"Lex, aku tidak sepopuler itu. Orang-orang bahkan tidak akan mengenal namaku kalau bukan karena kejadian niffler itu. Semua binatang membenciku."

Lexa berlanjut dengan daftar anak-anak cowok dari berbagai asrama. Ia bahkan menyuruhku mengajak murid dari Durmstrang, tapi aku tidak mengenal mereka.

"Mungkin aku harus mengajak orang-orang macam Seamus. Ia lumayan lucu, kau tahu?" kataku.

Hening sejenak, dan berikutnya Lexa sudah menggembungkan pipinya dengan mata berair dan muka merah padam, seperti orang yang ingin menahan tawanya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan anak cowok lain kan? Siapa namanya? Aku lupa. Will siapa begitu ya?" kataku, menggodanya. Wajahnya jadi merah karena malu sekarang.

"Mungkin aku akan datang sendirian."

"Oh, ayolah, setidaknya kau belum mencoba bertanya pada 'orang itu' kan?" kata Lexa.

…

Aku berlari dengan terbirit-birit memasuki ruang rekreasi. Keringat membasahi seluruh pakaianku.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Lexa, bangkit berdiri dari sofa berlengan.

"Seperti yang kau bilang, aku bertanya kepadanya. Atau setidaknya mencoba bertanya. Aku baru memanggil namanya dan berikutnya yang kuingat adalah berlari-lari mengelilingi koridor dengan rok terbakar," kataku, menepuk-nepuk bagian belakang rokku.

"Kau tidak menyerah?" tanya Lexa.

"Belum. Well, yeah, ok, aku menyerah," kataku. Mendekatinya memang mustahil.

"Oh, aku ada ide. Bagaimana jika kau membuat ramuan polyjuice dan menyamar menjadi Fleur. Dan-"

"Ilegal," potongku, berjalan melewati Lexa dan duduk di sofa berlengan.

Pada saat itu aku menengok ke arah papan pengumuman. Kertas-kertas biasa, jadwal pelajaran, ajakan memasuki sebuah klub, jadwal berlatih tim quidditch Gryffindor. Aku berharap aku bisa masuk ke dalam tim quidditch dan menjadi seterkenal Harry, Angelina atau Katie.

"Hey, kurasa kau menemukan pasanganmu," kata Lexa, yang ternyata sedang membaca papan pengumuman juga.

"Dicari, pasangan untuk acara Yule Ball. Syarat, humoris, tidak serius, berani melanggar peraturan. Dibutuhkan segera, George Weasley," kata Lexa, membacanya keras-keras.

"Lucu juga. Dan tidak terlalu buruk," jawabku.

"Humoris? Kau tidak pandai melawak," ledek Lexa.

"Setidaknya sisanya yang 2 pas untukku?"

"Melanggar peraturan? Kau?" kata Lexa.

"Setidaknya satu malam tidaklah menyakitkan. Lagipula aku benci dansa. George pasti merencanakan sesuatu kan malam itu?"

…

Tidak ada sesuatu yang romantis. Ia mengatakan ya dengan syarat aku mengikuti apa saja yang ia katakan. Jadi, hari itu, jam 7 malam, kami berdua berjalan keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Aku tidak menggunakan high-heels. Ia bilang ada sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan jalan jauh. Aku tidak meminta banyak. Romantis? Kurasa tidak. Rasanya tidak seru datang tanpa pasangan dan saat itu siapapun sama saja bagiku.

Kami memasuki ruangan Yule Ball. Tidak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan. George tak henti-hentinya tertawa dan menunjuk-nunjuk ke tempat makanan. Ia mengajakku menari, yang kutolak mentah-mentah, karena aku malu. Namun ia menarik tanganku, dan dengan senyumnya yang khas itu ia segera menggerakkan tubuhku ke kiri dan ke kanan dengan pose yang canggung.

"Jangan dipikirkan," katanya.

"Yah, mudah untuk orang yang tidak punya otak sepertimu," balasku.

Ia tertawa singkat. "Oh, hari ini aku melihatmu. Kurasa itu tindakan bodoh untuk menemui-"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau melihatku berlari dengan pantat berapi ya?" kataku, memotong kalimatnya. Kami terus berayun ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Itu lucu. Aku berpikir untuk mencobanya pada seseorang. Mungkin anak dari Slytherin. Ngomong-ngomong, kurasa ini sudah waktunya," kata George.

…

George menarikku menuju meja makanan yang ia maksud tadi. Ia mengeluarkan permen-permen kecil dengan warna bermacam-macam.

"Percobaan. Kira-kira berhasil pada orang dewasa atau tidak," katanya, mencelupkan satu ke arah gelas berisi butterbeer.

"Ini, bantu aku," katanya.

Aku melirik permen-permen itu. Jika aku tahu ini bukan dari George, aku pasti sudah memakannya.

"Jadi ini yang kau maksud dengan melanggar peraturan?" tanyaku, membungkuk di antara gelas-gelas di sisinya.

"Ya, dan aku mungkin bisa menggunakan ini untuk membalas kejadian tadi siang antara kau dan-"

"Ya, aku tahu!" kataku, segera memotong perkataannya.

30 gelas kemudian dan George menarikku lagi menuju balik meja, mendekati pintu keluar. Ia membisikkan 'Wingardium Leviosa' dan mengarahkannya ke komplotan anak-anak Slytherin. Mereka dengan bodohnya mengambil gelas tersebut, berpikir itu merupakan salah satu sajian dari Yule Ball. Beberapa detik berikutnya terdengar suara sendawa, dan muntahan. George membisikkan kata 'yes' kecil. Berikutnya, ia sudah menarikku lagi, meninggalkan Yule Ball menuju lorong dengan beberapa orang anak Slytehrin di belakang kami, meneriakkan kata 'Kubunuh kalian!' Mungkin salah satu dari mereka tahu apa yang kami perbuat, atau mungkin mereka hanya ingin mencari masalah.

Kami berlari menuju ruang rekreasi, dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Sebagian besar anak masih berada di Yule Ball. Sudah jam 10 malam. Aku lega tidak mengenakan sepatu high-heels. George tersenyum ke arahku.

"Bukan malam yang romantis, namun aku menyukainya," jawabku, tersenyum kembali kepadanya, dan itulah yang kau dapat dengan menghabiskan satu malam bersama George Weasley.

…

the end

TARAAAA...

Review! no flame... sangat dianjurkan..! \(^\^) \(^0^)/ (^/^)/

berpikir untuk menjadikan ini sebuah cerita panjang... so, what do you think guys? should i continue? leave your comment on the section BELOW (RWJ style) #PLAK


End file.
